tf2tloactacfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Cosmo
Meet Cosmo is the fourteenth Team Fortress 2-based TLOACTAC Short. It is a parody of the Meet the Medic video of which introduces the Medic, one of the nine playable mercenary classes in said game. Hence the name of the short, the character who portrays a similar role to the Medic, who is also the star of the short, is Cosmo. Synopsis This short's plot is similar to that of the Meet the Medic video, where Cosmo is seen on the go. Plot The story starts with a view of a quiet rock hillside, with birds chirping, not long before an explosion in the background interrupts it as BLU Silver, who is in a wheelchair wheeling, and Charmy jump over the rock in an escape from the RED team. Charmy then gets knocked down by a rocket as Silver continues wheeling away. Though he was attempting to try to get back on his feet, just before Charmy could do so, a trio of rockets from the background arc down towards him, causing a huge explosion that sends him flying towards a glass surface face-first, startling a dove. "Meet Cosmo" text appears, leading to a view inside the medical building (as Charmy slides off the glass window in the background). The camera moves down then to the left, revealing BLU Cosmo conversing decently with, while also surgically fixing up, an injured, yet conscious, BLU Bowser. The latter is shown to have a gaping hole in his chest, revealing his inner parts, including his spine, ribs, etc.. In addition, a prototype Medical Cosmo Gun mounted on an overhead rig is also seen, having its beam pointed towards Bowser. Cosmo explains to him about a story about her having lost her nursing license during a previous incident where she accidentally removes a patient's spine, which he found out the moment he woke up. A dove (addressed as Margot) comes out of Bowser's body as Cosmo shoos her away. The young Seedrian then retrieves Bowser's heart and jams it on a mechanical heart testing device with "Uber" labeled below it. Thinking that his heart can resist the high voltage from the device, she then holds it in front of the prototype Medical Cosmo Gun, only for it to explode, with one of the pieces having flew over to Margot, knocking her down after she was perching between two other doves on a narrow table. Cosmo recovers from her unexpected surprise and removes the exploded heart from the device. She then goes over to a refrigerator and opens it, revealing a plate with 10 slices of Beefy J. placed on it, a jug of soymilk, and two hearts, one big and one small, the small one of which is labeled "Sausage Death Hamster" and the big one is labeled "Giga Buffalo". She retrieves the Giga Buffalo heart revealing the head of RED Shadow from behind, who is powered by what seems to be a 20-Volt battery. His only line is "Kill me", which Cosmo replies saying "Later" as she closes the fridge. She then plugs the heart into the device again, after which it starts throbbing slow at first, then starts throbbing faster shortly after, while also glowing blue at the same time, as Cosmo starts laughing maniacally. Bowser laughs, too, but in a nervous way, thinking that Cosmo is all delusional. The UberCharge has completed and the heart is now back at throbbing slow, though it still glows blue. Cosmo then drops the heart into Bowser's body, after which she tries to jam it into his body, which she succeeds in doing, but also causes one of his ribs to break. Bowser retrieves it, having apprehended Cosmo by showing it to her, though she immediately regains her sense of courage. She then goes behind the prototype Medical Cosmo Gun and fires a beam at the hole in Bowser's chest, completely healing his entire body, as if magic was involved, as it even sews back his blue shirt, oddly enough. He asks Cosmo what they should do as of this point, to which she replies "Let's go practice médecine.". The theme, "MEDIC!", plays as Cosmo equips her gloves and backpack with a Quick Fix attached as a two-sided door with a blue-colored medical cross opens, revealing Cosmo as she is about to go into combat. Bowser runs past her as the camera views the battlefield, revealing BLU Eggman, Pyro, and Rouge taking cover from behind a rock, an injured Charmy laying on the ground as Marine and Cream try to help him up, and Silver wheeling over to Cosmo while also evading the RED team, after which, a quintuplet (a group of five) of Knuckleses fire five rockets simultaneously at Silver, knocking him off his wheelchair, causing him to land face-first on the ground in front of Cosmo, as a concerned Blaze comes over to Silver to support him. Cosmo then activates the Quick-Fix and fires a beam at Silver, instantly healing him as he tells Blaze to follow him. She then fires another beam at Charmy, healing him completely, also (as a joke, it even restores his missing tooth). He then leaps back up on his feet, grabs his balisong, and runs over to a RED Knuckles and Sonic and gives both a few swift backstabs. Cutting back to Bowser, he witnesses a stampede of RED Knuckleses and Sonics and asks Cosmo if the idea for the UberCharge will work, to which she replies that she has no idea. She then decides to demonstrate it by reactivating the Quick Fix and firing a third beam at Bowser, who takes the hit of it upon getting out of cover from behind a minivan, causing the Giga Buffalo heart from inside Bowser's body to start glowing bright and throbbing rapidly, making Bowser glow with the power of the UberCharge. Rockets get fired at the duo, but from the effects of the UberCharge, they are unaffected, and they harmlessly advance through the explosion. Bowser annihilates RED Knuckles and Sonic after RED Knuckles and Sonic, followed by him and Cosmo walking up the pile of corpses of the large hoard of echidnas and hedgehogs and reach the top as Bowser continues firing his Minigun. Cosmo then notices Charmy to her side, he of which smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up, and she of which does the same thing, followed by the short concluding. An epilogue is seen where the BLU team members are sitting in the waiting room in the medical building doing certain things to make the time pass by: Eggman is fiddling his guitar, Blaze and Amy are text messaging each other, Shadow is looking at his ticket, Sonic is teasing Knuckles, the Pyro is reading a magazine while trying to light up a cigar, Silver is sleeping, Rouge is examining her rifle, Charmy spins his balisong around, and Marine and Cream silently chat about likable aspects of Charmy. Meanwhile, in the operating room, Cosmo surgically repairs Tails, who then comes out gallant and happy (while his chest glows, then stops) about Cosmo being capable of fully fixing him up, only for his chest to move as a dove (which is actually Margot) is heard cooing from inside. Cosmo notices and says "Margot?" as the short completely ends. Characters *BLU Cosmo *BLU team members **Bowser *RED Knuckleses and Sonics Minor characters *BLU team members **Silver **Charmy **Blaze **Pyro **Eggman **Rouge **Tails **Knuckles **Amy **Sonic **Shadow **Cream **Marine *Margot and doves Transcript See Meet Cosmo/Transcript Category:TLOACTAC Shorts